


I Would Never Leave You Crawling

by SongAboutExiles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn though, Porn, Seriously Porny, Some Feels Snuck in There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAboutExiles/pseuds/SongAboutExiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Merlin and Eggsy strains to breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Lonely Place

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the novel. I really should. This is not a part of the 'Things That Stop You Dreaming' canon, it's not a 'fix-it' world and Harry is (*cries*) still dead.

That was a hell of a kiss. 

It wouldn’t be fair to say it came out of nowhere, and Eggsy did like to be fair. Tempers were high, fraying along seams that were oh-so-elegantly crafted, and either Merlin was going to flatten his arse or fuck it, one of the two. He’d ended up on his arse all right—on his arse on Merlin’s desk, the bigger man devouring his mouth like if he could just crawl in deep enough he’d find Eggsy’s atrophied sense of self-preservation and breathe life back in it. 

All Eggsy knew that if it got him kissed like that, like a great, all-consuming beast was between his spread thighs trying to show him all the darkest and best of secrets, he’d break his equipment and be reckless even more than he already was. If he busted his glasses again, maybe Merlin would fuck him. 

That wasn’t a very productive or sensible bit of thinking, but damned if he wasn’t tempted. Especially when that kiss had been cut short, an alarm blaring on Merlin’s console that had him pulling away from Eggsy’s sore mouth and desperate little grabs at his clothing and cussing even more. “We’ll discuss your abominable lack of common sense later,” the man had growled at him, and Eggsy wondered if Merlin knew how much his occasional growls featured in Eggsy’s wank fantasies. 

A lot. It was a lot.

The product of that ill-timed alarm was the mission he was currently on, rescuing Bors from a colossal cock-up in Honduras. Now he was over-heated, soaked in sweat and sore, but it was just a result of diverting a whole squad of covert ops goons on a merry chase from the jungle so Bors could not only escape but finish his own mission, not from Merlin and what had felt like a truly epic dick. Eggsy knew he was exceeding mission parameters, knew that he was only supposed to rescue Bors and get the hell out of the field. Bors’ mission had failed. 

Only once he’d got here, he’d clocked immediately that Bors could still pull off his own mission, and that if he just gave the other agent a chance they could both go home successful. And since Bors was sent to liberate a government official’s daughter from the cartel boss holding her captive, that seemed like a win/win. Oh, sure, it was much more dangerous, but that was the job, wasn’t it?

A few hours later, the girl had been delivered to her grateful and somewhat puzzled mother (Who were these Englishmen and what were they doing rescuing her daughter?) he and Bors were safely on their transport home, sucking down bottles of water and protein bars. Bors was banged up a bit, and Eggsy had a bullet graze his upper arm through the supposedly bullet-proof togs he was wearing. Everything was bandaged up by the flight medic and he was just dozing off when a rough voice growled into his ear, “Ye’ll report directly to me the moment you return. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, right. Moment I return.” His breath caught and he was unfairly awake again for the next half hour or so while he tried to contain his excitement. Soon the tax for all that exertion had to be paid, though, and he passed out for most of the rest of the flight. Eggsy could sleep and sleep well just about anywhere, and posh reclining seats? Better than his own bed back home, honestly. Even his arm didn’t keep him awake. 

After the jet had landed, Eggsy stretched extravagantly. He needed a shower like absolutely nobody’s business, but Merlin had been highly specific as to his itinerary after he got back to HQ. If he smelled like sweat and jungle, Merlin would just have to deal with it. Eggsy wondered if he should try to put a face on—oh my, Merlin, really, I didn’t mean to change the mission parameters, it was just a quick field call, honestly—but then dismissed it. He wasn’t sorry, and he wouldn’t pretend to be just to placate one giant angry Scot. 

A giant, angry Scot who was pacing back and forth in his office like a caged beast by the time Eggsy let himself in and closed the door behind him. “You’re hurt,” he pointed out astutely, voice thickening. 

“Nothin’ gets by you, does it?” Eggsy showed him the bandage, that it was just a graze. “Weren’t nothin’, Merlin. Why are you so riled up?”

“I tend to get ‘riled up’ when the foolish, ridiculous child I think about constantly disobeys orders and ends up wounded. Again!” Merlin crowded into Eggsy’s space, not touching but obviously doing everything in his power to control himself. 

Eggsy couldn’t have that. Wouldn’t have it.

He launched himself up to plaster his mouth against Merlin’s, hands digging into the other man’s biceps as he moulded himself tightly to the bigger body. Merlin froze for a long moment, then he slid a hand into Eggsy’s sweat-dried hair and promptly shoved his tongue past the boy’s lips. His other hand went right for that spectacular arse, squeezing hard as he fucked Eggsy’s mouth. There was nothing delicate about it, nothing tender, but Eggsy couldn’t remember ever feeling this close to anyone else, this intrinsically safe. There was no spark between them—there was a fucking bonfire. 

“Like the way ye smell,” Merlin mumbled against Eggsy’s mouth, hand rough in his hair as he tipped the boy’s head back to lick broad stripes up his throat before finding the join of neck and shoulder and biting hard. 

“You’re mental…” But oh god, with a mouth like that he could be as mental as he wanted. Eggsy’s hips shot up and his cock throbbed dully with the press of teeth and tongue. “You gonna fuck me then?” _Since you went and marked me already and all._

“Aye, till ye can’t fuckin’ sit for a week.” Another growl, another spurt of precome wasted in Eggsy’s pants. Merlin lifted him right up, even though he wasn’t light, and deposited him on the edge of the desk, using his other hand to key a four digit code into his tablet. Eggsy heard the door lock snick closed and he gave the other man an unholy grin, reaching out to grab the bottom hem of Merlin’s jumper and tug it up over his head. 

“S’not fair—you seen all of me, but I ain’t seen you at all. C’mon, Merlin…” There were too many layers between the two of them, but when he went to unbutton his own shirt his hand was swatted away and the fabric wrenched apart hard enough to send buttons flying. His vest stretched against his chest before the thin cotton gave way as well, leaving him bare chested, nipples hard in the cold air conditioning. 

“Impatient little brat,” Merlin murmured, tweaking a nipple none-too-gently and dropping into a crouch to get Eggsy’s boots, trousers and pants off. The groan when the boy’s eager, leaking prick sprang into view to slap against his belly was downright gratifying. 

“Too fuckin’ right I am.” He gasped when Merlin buried his face in his crotch, rubbing himself against the younger man’s cock and balls and then pushing back firmly with one hand on Eggsy’s chest until he could get to the sweaty, musky hole. The scent of male, of sex, was thick enough in the room to make Eggsy’s cock jerk again.

“Don’t ye dare come before I’m in ye,” came out as another growl, and Eggsy had to grab his balls and squeeze hard to follow that command. 

“Fuck, Merlin, just…fuck…” The other man’s tongue was not soft and worshipful as he pushed deep into Eggsy’s hole, a low, guttural moan in his chest. Eggsy pushed down to open up for Merlin, and he had to brace himself up on his elbows just to look. Besides, Merlin hadn’t even bothered to clear the various tablets and folders off his desk. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but fuck comfortable. Eggsy braced a foot against Merlin’s broad shoulder and pushed him away from his hole, squeezing his balls again when Merlin growled at the loss of contact. “Take your fuckin’ clothes off, for fuck’s sake, and then get in me.” 

Merlin climbed easily to his feet, stripping off the shirt he’d been wearing under his jumper, then his vest. Eggsy outright groaned at the sight of the muscled chest and flat belly, the Celtic knot tattoos making sleeves up his biceps and shoulders. “Not bad for an old man?” Merlin grinned evilly, stepping out of his shoes and wrenching open his belt and opening his flies, finally releasing his aching cock. His aching cock that was long and thick and brutal-looking, slick at the tip and just the thing to make Eggsy’s hole clench with reflexive hunger. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Merlin.” Eggsy found his mouth watering, because that was the most perfect dick he’d ever seen in his life. “You better have somethin’ slick.” Honestly, right now he’d try and take it with spit, but he’d regret the fuck out of it later. And he was pretty sure that Merlin would, too. 

No way was this a one-off. Eggsy was fucking **enthralled** with Merlin—his body, his sharp-as-fuck mind, his snarky mouth. Christ, he could fuck this man forever and be totally satisfied. 

Merlin gripped his cock and stroked it, shaking his head to try and clear the worst of the fog of lust out of his mind, but all Eggsy could do was watch that hand’s progress up and down, up and down. Finally he sat up and leaned over and took half of it into his hot little mouth in one hungry go. Merlin hissed and cussed and grabbed at his hair with one hand, but the jolt seemed to have shaken something loose. He reached into one of his desk drawers for a tube of poncy hand cream that Harry had brought him back as a joke from a mission in the South of France. It’d do. It’d bloody well have to. 

Lavender and all. 

Eggsy grinned around Merlin’s cock and pulled off, keeping his lips tight to the very tip, stopping and suckling at it and watching Merlin slick up his fingers. Finally, finally Merlin pushed him back down onto the desk, tugging at his hips till his arse was right on the edge. Two fingers, long and dexterous, pushed into Eggsy, whose head fell back at the stretch and the fact that it wouldn’t be long now. 

Those fingers worked inside Eggsy, firmly, not giving Eggsy any real time to open up more before adding a third. Then he just…stopped. Three fingers deep in Eggsy’s arse, he looked up at the boy’s face, grinned when Eggsy whined and lifted his hips and Jesus that was the hottest thing anyone had ever done to Eggsy in his life. He was pinned and writhing and studied like a bug under a microscope. So he got hold of himself and pushed down around those fingers, rolled his hips, and then squeezed. “C’mon, Merlin, think about that around your dick and get the fuck on with it.”

Put like that, what chance did the older man have? Precious little, Eggsy figured. The fingers pulled out and Merlin messily slicked up his cock, lined up and pushed. Eggsy’s eyes went wide at the feeling of it, of being filled so fucking relentlessly, but never for a moment did he think he’d got in too deep, or over his head. Merlin was a force of nature, but Merlin always took care of him, of all of them. Now, Eggsy figured, he was taking care of Merlin—god only knew the last time someone had let Merlin out of his cage. 

“Fuck, boy, that is a tight, fucking perfect hole,” Merlin ground out, finally settling balls-deep in that glorious ass. “Fits just right.” Eggsy barely had a chance to breathe in the saturated air before Merlin started fucking him, long strokes, big rough hands holding his hips down and at the right angle. The bigger man growled when Eggsy easily brought his feet up to brace against Merlin’s shoulders, opening himself completely. “Bendy little shit…yeah, just like that.” 

Merlin put his hands to either side of Eggsy’s head and pumped hard, putting his broad back into it, and Eggsy felt like his whole body was a wire, live and crackling on the bleeding edge of orgasm. That big dick was scraping against his prostate and he kept raising up his head only to bang it back down against the desk—until one of those gorgeous hands caught him, cushioning his head against the unforgiving wood. 

That little bit of tenderness in the midst of the frenzied, animalistic rutting absolutely did Eggsy in, but the thing that pushed him over the edge into orgasm was the way that Merlin put his mouth to Eggsy’s ear…and growled. The growl was it, just absolutely it, and Eggsy cried out, loud and shameless, as his untouched cock spurted across his belly. 

Merlin growled again. “Fucking pretty little boy.” That maybe shouldn’t have caused Eggsy to groan with quite so much enthusiasm, but fuck it, it did. He pawed at Merlin and humped his cock, his own pleasure still buzzing through his nerves when Merlin stilled and made a choked-off noise, filling him up. And oh god, did he feel full. Full of cock, full of come. 

“Don’t ye fucking die on me, ye little shit. Not you, too.” Merlin was right above him, nose to nose, and he bent to kiss Eggsy’s gasping mouth. It was an entirely different kiss, a seal, a promise, a lazy exploration. 

Eggsy just heard the words. “Tell me that wasn’t what this was. Tell me it weren’t about Harry.” He’d known there was something between Merlin and Harry, but no one had ever offered him details and he’d never asked. Just tried (and failed) to respect Merlin’s space. 

“It was about a lot of things, Eggsy, but it wasn’t about Harry.” Merlin tried to get his breath, backing carefully out of Eggsy. The hand cream had worked, even if his office now stank of lavender, musk and jungle sweat. “I should have kept my distance.”

“Bollocks,” Eggsy said succinctly. “I wanted you. Have wanted you ever since training for fuck’s sake. Almost came in my pants when you told me to whisper in your bloody ear.” 

“I can’t say that it went unnoticed.” Harry had teased him, but both older men saw the appeal. They weren’t blind. 

“So tell me…” Eggsy sat up and winced a bit, legs dangling off the edge of the desk. “We doin’ this again? Maybe in a bed?”

“Ye want to do it again? I fucking wrecked ye, boy. Ye’d be well within your rights to tell me to bugger off.” 

“You wrecked the fuck outta me, Merlin. For god’s sakes, do it again.” Eggsy leaned up to mouth along the line of Merlin’s jaw. 

“And my past with Harry…” Eggsy knew Merlin saw him as painfully young, and maybe he was, but he weren’t no fragile little blossom of chastity neither. 

“We’ll deal with it, yeah? You and me. If you want.” Because hell, Merlin had Harry fucking Hart. What would he want with Eggsy?

“I want. I want so much.” Merlin pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s, a hand stroking down his back. “Just give me a chance.”

Eggsy had to laugh. “We’re a pair, with our stupid insecurities.”

“They are stupid, aren’t they?” Merlin smiled in response to Eggsy’s laughter. 

“Considering the world-class fuck you just give me, I’d say they are. I want a lot more of that. A lot.” In case Merlin missed the emphasis the first time. 

“How could I possibly say no to ye, lad?” Merlin leaned in for a soft kiss, all tongue and lips and no teeth. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Total submission to my will,” Eggsy murmured against Merlin’s lips. 

“Ye really are a little shit.”


	2. Have You Ever Been There Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a one-shot grew another chapter. Still almost purely porn, but with now-substantial amounts of feelings. 
> 
> Merlin and Eggsy negotiate a relationship. While fucking, because that is how they do.

"There's a thing I can do. I think you'd like it." Merlin remembered Eggsy's words now, buried bollocks-deep in the boy and staring down at him, transfixed. An hour ago, the words had seemed, if not innocent, then relatively straightforward. He'd assumed it was some kind of trick with his tongue, not...not THIS. 

THIS was Eggsy bent in half, getting the living hell fucked out of him, licking and sucking at his own diamond-hard cock. It was very possibly--nay, probably--the most intensely erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eggsy!" he ground out, one muscled thigh in each hand as he sweated, holding Eggsy in place so he just keep doing...THAT. Forget a rhythm, it was all Merlin could do not to just come right in the moment, deep in that clenching, perfect hole. He actually had to close his eyes when Eggsy let a spurt of precome drip down onto his lips, looking up at Merlin's wrecked face mischievously. 

"Mmm, you DO like it," Eggsy purred. "Open your eyes." Merlin did as he was bidden, thighs straining from the position he was in, lower back aching from the pounding he was meting out. That's when Eggsy took a whole mouthful of his own dick in his mouth, suckling lasciviously, and Merlin absolutely lost it. He slammed home one more time and came harder than he'd thought humanly possible, filling up Eggsy's spasming arsehole. 

Eggsy couldn't possibly make it through that without suckling even harder, more desperately, until he was flooding his own mouth with his seed, letting his cock slip from his lips and paint the last few spurts across his face. Merlin let him down and crawled up shakily to lick his face clean, the flavours exploding over his tongue. "God, ye filthy little brat." He dipped his tongue into Eggsy's mouth, chasing every drop.

"Am I filthy for doin' it, or are you filthy for gettin' off on it?" Eggsy licked his lips, caught Merlin's tongue and sucked on it.

"God, I don't fucking know. But I am fairly certain that this trumps auto-fellatio on the grand scale of utter depravity." Merlin slid down Eggsy's sweaty body, and fuck did he love to grip those strong thighs, feel them bunch and flex under his fingers as he drew them wide apart again. His tongue found Eggsy's well-fucked hole and pressed inside, grinning when Eggsy cursed and whimpered and reached down to grab onto his broad shoulders. 

"Didn't...realise...we was havin' a contest," Eggsy ground out as his spent cock gave a twitch. This was their fourth time together, the first time they'd made it to a bed. Merlin's bed, in Merlin's house. 

"Mmm." Contest or not, Merlin kept up till both of them were half-hard again, before crawling up to rub the head of his prick against Eggsy's well-stretched hole. "You good?" 

"For round two? Jesus, Merlin...you sure you're not secretly 20 or somethin'?" Eggsy grinned and wriggled till he was on his belly under Merlin, who certainly appreciated this view as much as the other. Well, he missed Eggsy's pretty eyes, but that was a tad sentimental, now wasn't it? 

Merlin bit down softly at the base of Eggsy's skull, holding his head down and provoking a low, whining moan as he reached around blindly for the lube, slathering it over his prick and stroking himself till he was hard enough to press back inside that grasping little hole. "Fuck, boy..." 

"Shouldn't...like it so much when...you call me that," Eggsy gasped, bucking his hips up. They were both exhausted, but Eggsy had just come back from a mission where he did nothing off books, and took no unnecessary risks. He'd sidled into Merlin's office to find him in fine spirits. Merlin had taken one look at Eggsy, so obviously wondering if he was still wanted when there was no sense of urgency, and showed him that yes, he was wanted. Desperately. 

In his bed, in his home. Over him, under him. Writhing like a beast in heat for him, just like he was now, a whimpering bundle of raw nerves taking it up the arse like a champion. 

"Glad ye're home," Merlin murmured into his ear. "I missed ye." Because while it was an uneventful mission, it had lasted a solid two weeks and Merlin had found himself indescribably horny and improbably lonely. 

_What would Harry say?_ Considering that he was fucking the hell out of his pretty little protege, Harry would probably say something like, "Good show, darling. Put your back into it." The thought pulled a low, torn laugh out of him, and he kissed a path along Eggsy's shoulders, nuzzling at the rapidly fading bite mark he'd bestowed at the nape of his neck.

"God, you wanna share with the class?" Eggsy had to be wondering where he fit in all this, in Merlin's mess of a past, within the memories of what must have been the love of a lifetime. It was Harry Hart he was following on, for fuck's sake, and how could he live up to that? Merlin knew Eggsy well enough that he could practically hear the soundtrack.

"Just...thinking that..." Merlin stopped, pulled out and turned Eggsy onto his back like a rag doll before pushing back inside, because 'inside Eggsy' was rapidly becoming his favourite place to be, and because he wanted to see that face. "Harry would be so pleased with us." 

"Ah...ohh." The thought of that made Eggsy's tired but willing cock jerk, precome dripping onto his belly. "You think so, huh?" 

"He'dve wanted to join in." Merlin's voice cracked on that, and he buried his face in Eggsy's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "He was mad about ye, ye know."

They were lying there, Merlin deep inside and not moving, and apparently they were having this conversation.

"I...the feeling was totally mutual. We coulda had some good times." Eggsy's eyes pricked with tears. Merlin saw them, knew that familiar feeling of tears gathering in his own.

"We're having them now, sweet boy." Merlin pressed his forehead to Eggsy's, then angled for a slow, knowing kiss. Not their usual all-devouring bonfire, but something that burned lower, embers glowing through long nights of loss and redemption. 

Eggsy whimpered into that kiss, compact, powerful body arching up so that there was no sliver of light between them. When they finally parted, panting together, he asked, "So this is...a thing now? Our thing?" 

Merlin was somewhat surprised to find that he hadn't gone soft despite it all, and he moved his hips slowly, relishing the gasp from Eggsy. "This is our thing."

"Sex?" Whatever was going through Eggsy's head, he was powerless to resist Merlin moving inside him. His hands found Merlin's arse, squeezing hard and urging him on.

"Oh aye, sex. And then ye'll fall asleep in this bed, and then ye'll find out that I make a legendary fry-up in the morning. And then we'll go into the office, come back, and do it all over again." Merlin watched Eggsy's face slowly light up, thinking it must surely be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. 

"You want me." Not some memory, not to serve as some proxy, not as a sex toy. Merlin wanted him. 

"I even want the bloody dog." And the crazy mum and the adorable little sister. Merlin found himself wanting the whole package. Everything Eggsy was.

"Fuck, Merlin...I..." Eggsy was clearly thinking too much, losing himself in what-ifs and the downward spiral of broken self-esteem that hid itself behind cocky one-liners. Merlin angled his hips just so, brushed against Eggsy's tender prostate, and growled low into his ear when Eggsy's hand dashed down to stroke his own cock. 

"Ye're mine, boy," the growl went, and then so did Eggsy, crying out brokenly as he came again, body twisting with the raw, almost-painful pleasure of it. 

His. Merlin's. Eggsy's assent was his pleasure, the mindless kisses he bestowed upon Merlin everywhere he could reach as Merlin buried himself one last time and filled up that greedy hole. Eggsy was so like Harry in that--greedy, hungry, a glutton for pleasure because it had been too long denied. 

How shocked Eggsy would be to hear the Harry, too, had self-esteem issues, had a rough childhood, had so many things happen to break him down to a mess of beautiful disaster. 

And how telling it was, that Merlin couldn't stay away from a beautiful disaster. 

Yet for all the ways Eggsy reminded him of Harry, there were so many things that were new, exciting, utterly different. Eggsy was a joy, throwing himself into his arms with a sharp, insatiable hunger. He was fascinated by what Merlin did all day. He was always there, nosing about, making a delightful nuisance of himself. Harry was a cat, aloof and bestowing love generously but on his own terms. Eggsy was a puppy, loving unreservedly and messily and with all of his huge heart. 

And Merlin thought he was perfect. A perfect little brat, a perfect boy. The fear seized him, deep in his gut, that someday he might have to listen to his new lover die, watch it happen, powerless, like he had with Harry. 

He gently pulled out of Eggsy, and tugged the boy over till he was nestled against Merlin's chest. "I'm bloody terrified of losing ye," he whispered.

"I can't promise you won't." Eggsy's voice was just as soft. It was the job. 

"I know. I would never ask ye to." 

The light from the bedside lamp was swallowed by the darkness of the room, leaving them half-within its bubble of warmth.

"You should find someone who'll stay safe for you." Eggsy choked on the words, because he wanted this, wanted Merlin, with an aching clench in his heart.

"Nay...who could possibly do for me but you?" Merlin lifted Eggsy's chin with his fingertips so he could see his eyes. 

He saw real hope blossom, take root. "I swear down--the only risks I'll take are the ones I have to, or to save a life. You believe me, yeah?"

"Aye, I do." Merlin's fingertips traced up and down Eggsy's spine until the lad relaxed against him in a melted puddle, and he felt the curl of the boy's lips into a smile against his skin. 

This was precious. This was worth protecting. Only he couldn't protect it, could he? He couldn't protect his sweet boy. All he could do was hope, and do his job perfectly so that he could always bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention the series and chapter titles are from Biffy Clyro's excellent 'Accident without Emergency.'

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you wish--SongAboutExiles.


End file.
